I'm Half Angel and You're a Hunter, Together is How we Fit in
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Dean and Sam are dropped off at Bobby's for four months and they thought the only friend they'd have and keep after they left for another hunt would be Jo Harvelle but their pleasantly surprised when they meet Castiel Novak. What they don't know is that the Novak boy is half angel, and he and Dean can't help falling in love, no matter how hard they try. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new fic that I thought of the other night and I really wanna show you guys because I think it's so great please don't hate me for starting a new one without finishing the others. Enjoy. :D**

_Dean wrapped his arm around his little brother Sammy's shoulders and rang Bobby's doorbell with the other. They each had a duffle bag and Sam had a back pack slung over his shoulder._

_Their dad was going on another hunt, and since they were close he dropped them off with Bobby and drove two states away. _

_John Winchester doesn't hunt deer, or bear, or moose. He hunts monsters, and his kids ain't bad at it either, but he tried to keep them out of danger as much as he could so Bobby's house was a good idea. _

_Bobby Singer was like an Uncle to the boys, he lived in Soux Falls, South Dakota and loved the boys like they were his own. A lot of the time he wished they were, so did Sam and Dean. _

_Bobby answered the door and his grumpy face immediately turned into a smile, "Hiya boys, your daddy told me you was comin'." He stepped inside and the boys followed him inside. They'd spent a few summers here and already felt more at home then they did most of the time. _

_ "Yeah, but did he tell yah how long we're stayin' here?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at the older man. _

_Bobby frowned, "How long is that old idjit keepin you here for?" _

_ "Four months." Sam said happily, "We get to stay in one place for four months, and it's with Bobby!" _

_Bobby laughed at the smaller boy, Sam was twelve, he wouldn't be thirteen until May and Dean was turning seventeen in three days, on Saturday, January 24th. _

_Dean smiled too, "At first when he said the hunt was gonna take four months I thought it was gonna be the worst four months of my life, but then he said he was takin us here and well, damn Bobby, this is probably the nicest thing he's done for us in a while." _

_ "I know that, boy," Bobby huffed, "No go put your stuff in your rooms and come back downstairs for dinner, I'm orderin' pizza." _

_Bobby was sitting in his chair while Sam and Dean ate on the couch and they ate pizza and Bobby and Dean had a beer. John gave Dean his first beer after his first hunt when he was fourteen, that was three years ago and Dean could hold his liquor better than most grown men, which was why Bobby never minded if he had a beer or two. _

_ "I guess I'm gonna have to enroll you in school." Bobby told them. _

_Sam grinned and Dean groaned. _

_ "Do I have to?" Dean asked. _

_ "Yes you do you idjit. I'll be dammed if you don't get at least a high school education." Bobby told him. _

_ "It won't be that bad Dean." Sam assured him. _

_ "Can we at least settle in first?" Dean asked. _

_ "Sure, I'll call and set it up." Bobby said and got up to go to the kitchen phone. _

_Sam and Dean listened to the conversation. Bobby had fake forms for everything, and that included papers saying that he was their uncle and current legal gaurdian. _

_ "So when do we start?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time. _

_ "February 1st." _

-x-

**February **

Castiel Novak was bored out of his mind. He was sitting in Latin class, and he wasn't bored because Latin was boring. He was bored because he already new Latin and was stuck in Latin II which should really be called Latin negative four because it was so easy.

He was also fluent in French, Italian and the language of his father's children; Enochian.

Yeah, he was half Angel. If there was such a thing. Angel's weren't supposed to fall in love, but his father did. Cassiel, an archangel, the angel of solitude and tears that watched the events of the cosmos unfold and presided over the deaths of kings had become curious about humans and taken the vessel, Jimmy Novack, and then fell in love with Castiel's mother Amelia and well, here he was; Castiel Novack, bastard of an Angel and son to a human. He didn't fit in either world.

Jimmy Novak was on his deathbed when Cassiel found him, completely comatose and had no living relatives, at all, so he chose that vessel and kept the last name. Cassiel Novack, and he had even married Amelia, but he was sent away when Castiel was seven, they hadn't heard from him in ten years.

He was using his angel powers to spin the teachers chair while they were sitting in it when someone walked into the classroom. Boots clunked inside and stopped at the teacher's desk.

"'Scuse me Miss, I'm a new student." the boys voice was deep like Castiel's own but it wasn't rough it was smooth and Castiel didn't hear anything else that was said because the boy was beautiful.

He was tall for someone his age, Castiel guessed seventeen, around six foot one. His skin was tan and his facial structure was pointed and perfectly symmetrical. His eyes were as green as the grass in an award winning back yard, and his hair was light brown and wind blown.

When the teacher turned around her and the boy smiled and they seemed to know one another but Castiel wasn't listening to anything the boy or Mrs. Harvelle said, he was too busy looking at the boy's face.

Castiel's best and only friend, Mrs. Harvelle's daughter, Joanna,or Jo, looked up and was grinning from ear to ear. The new boy sat in the empty seat in front of her.

"Hiya Winchester, long time no see huh?" she said looking up at the boy, and the boy smiled and gave her a hug when she stood up.

"Right back at yah Harvelle, yah miss me?" He asked with a wink.

"You wish," she said rolling her eyes, "Where's Sam, is he in high school yet?"

"Nah he's in eighth grade, in the middle school next door."

Castiel ran his fingers through his hair and tried to act like he wasn't paying attention to them and then his pencil fell. Jo picked it up for him.

"Here yah go Cas." she said smiling, "Hey Cas scootch closer would yah? I want you to meet someone."

Cas did so and then looked up at the beautiful faced boy shyly. He was smirking.

"Cas this is Dean Winchester, he's practically my brother, and Dean this is Castiel Novak, my best friend." Jo said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Cas said offering Dean a crooked grin that he'd picked up from his Uncle, Gabriel. Yes _that_ Gabriel.

"Like wise." Dean said, "So Jo, I didn't know Ellen was a teacher."

"She wasn't, but the Latin teacher uhmm, well they had an _accident_ last year and she took the job. It's only one class and helps pay for the Roadhouse." Jo told him.

Cas couldn't help but think accident meant something different to them than it did to him. He though the Latin teacher had died of a heart attack. He didn't really care though, he was too busy wondering if Dean liked guys or not. He made a mental note to ask Jo later.

Cas remembered when he was worried about being gay. He had realized it when he was fourteen and before he talked to his mother about it he called his Uncle Gabriel. Gabriel visited a lot, he wasn't a fan of how things were run upstairs, or at least that's how he explained it to Cas and so he was always there when Cas called.

_ "Hey, um Gabriel, you got a minute?" Cas asked into his empty bedroom. _

_ "I always got a minute for my favorite and only nephew." Gabriel said grinning as he popped into his room. His grin faded a little when he saw how concerned and worried Cas looked. _

_ "What's the matter Cassie?" he asked sitting on the bed. _

_ "Nothing major I was just...well I had a question." _

_ "Go on, spit it out then." _

_ "Does God, does he love gay people?" Cas asked. _

_Gabriel raised an eyebrow and then smiled, "Damn. I owe your mom thirty bucks. I was sure you were gonna wait until at least junior year." _

_Cas glared at him, "Gabriel I'm serious." _

_ "I'm sorry" Gabriel said, "Listen kiddo, God loves everyone. Whatever the Bible says or some holy motherfuckers from the church or wherever someone might say that he doesn't, well they're wrong. Trust me, I know. I'm an angel, and so are you, sort of. It's okay to like dudes, and it's okay to like chicks and it's okay to like dudes that dress like chicks and it's okay to like chicks who dress like dudes. All of it's okay. Hell, I've had my fair share of male conquests myself." Gabriel told him with a wink. _

_Cas beamed up at him, "Thank you, Gabriel, I'm gonna go talk to my mom." _

_ "Here give her this," Gabriel handed him thirty bucks, "And tell her not to watch Teen Mom without me." _

_Cas rolled his eyes and hugged his Uncle before he disappeared with the soft ruffle of wings and then Cas went downstairs. _

_ "Hey mom?" he said as he sat down with her on the couch. _

_ "What's up sweetie?" she asked. _

_ "I just wanted to let you know that I finished my homework and that I think boys are really cute, and that I got an A on my French test." _

_ "Oh wow honey good job I'm so proud of you...but wait did you just say you thought boys were really cute?" _

_Cas nodded. _

_ "Ha. Gabe owes me thirty bucks." _

_ "He said to give this to you," Cas said laughing and handed her the money, "He also said not to watch Teen Mom without him." _

_ "I would never." his mom said pretending to be offended. Cas laughed again. _

-x-

Dean walked into his Latin class. It was his first class of the day and he thanked the Lord that he already knew the language. He cleared his throat and looked at the back of the teachers head.

"'Scuse me Miss,...uh I'm a new student." He said clearing his throat. He felt the eyes of some students on him but ignored them. He was used to this. Then the teacher turned around and it was none other than Ellen Harvelle. She was like the mother that he never got to know.

"Ellen?!" he said grinning.

"Dean! Oh my you're so grown up, I didn't even notice your voice. Come 'ere honey, give me a hug."

Dean didn't even hesitate, he squeezed her tight.

"I didn't think I was seeing you until later this week. Bobby said he was having you over for dinner."

"That old drunk didn't even tell me you were here!" she said shaking her head, "Anyways, I'm Mrs. Harvelle in this classroom and there's an empty seat next to Joanna, I'm sure she would love it if you sat with her. She missed you boys."

Dean sauntered over to the empty seat and grinned at his adopted sister.

"Hiya Winchester, long time no see huh?" She asked standing.

"Right back at yah Harvelle, yah miss me?" he asked winking and gave her a big bear hug.

"You wish," Jo said laughing and sitting back down, "You do realize that my mom's bar is litterally right on the otherside of the small patch of woods next to Bobby's junk yard right?"

"Fuck are you kidding me? Bobby's been holdin out on me and Sammy." Dean said and then the kid next to her dropped his pencil.

"Where is Sam? Is he in high school yet?" she asked.

"Nah he's in eighth grade, in the middle school next door."

And Jo actually picked it up. She was never this nice to people so he was a tad surprised.

"Here yah go Cas," she said smiling, "Hey scootch over would yah? I want youi to meet someone."

The boy moved his seat closer and looked at Dean shyly. Dean was surprised that the boy didn't notice how Dean's jaw hit the floor. This kid was fucking gorgeous. He was almost glowing. His skin was pale and smooth and his hair was raven colored, inky black and it was overly windblown, like a tornado had gone through it. and his eyes. His eyes were big and blue and beautiful but a hint of danger was hidden behind them. His lips were a pale pink and looked chapped. Dean bet they were soft though.

Dean had known he was bisexual for three years, since he was a freshmen. Bobby and Ellen and Jo had known just as long. Sam has known since before Dean knew. The only person who didn't know was their Dad. Dean wasn't sure how John would react and he was afraid of what he might say. Sam and Bobby both told him it would be fine, John had never said one homophobic word but Dean was still hesitant.

Jo introduced them. The boy's name was Castiel, and Jo called him Cas.

"Nice to meet you." Cas said and offered Dean crooked grin that Dean found as sexy as it was adorable.

"Like wise." Dean smirked back.

Dean then continued to ask her about how her mom became a teacher and then they just continued catching up but Ellen wasn't a fan of that.

"Dean, would you shut your mouth please?" she asked.

"Sorry Ellen." Dean said and turned in his seat so he was facing forward.

"In this class I am _Mrs. Harvelle_ to you boy." she looked him straight in the eye.

Dean was still afraid of her, but he couldn't help his sly remark, "You just look so great Ellen, I forgot you were even a teacher."

Some of the kids in the classroom gasped and Jo let out a giggle.

"One more comment and I'll give you a detention, I don't care if I've known yuo since you were a munchkin."

Dean shut up then.

"Mr. Novak, how do you say ungrateful little shit in Latin? Dean, listen close." Ellen said and the class erupted in laughter.

"Ingratus paulo mauris." Cas replied automatically, and shot Dean a grin.

Dean raised an eyebrow, so Cas was fluent in Latin. Well, he wasn't the only one.

"Sis felix, te bella." Dean said looking at Cas and winked. It meant; _You're lucky you're cute_. Cas blushed and Ellen and Jo rolled their eyes.

No one else knew that he said because they would have needed to look it up in their text books. Latin wasn't supposed to be spoken like a language anymore but Jo and Cas spoke in it all the time so people wouldn't eavesdrop. They were shocked when Dean replied with ease, he didn't look like the Latin speaking type.

"Nice quod iam, lm'" Cas replied, "Nec indicare mihi." He said, _I already know I'm cute, you don't have to tell me. _

Dean blushed a little but laughed and Jo rumbled under her breath, "Duo sunt amentes." It meant _ you two are idiots. _

-x-

After school ended for the day Dean walked with Jo and Cas as they exited the school. Dean was already friends with Jo and he thought Cas was amazing, but being just friends seemed like the only option. One, Cas was most likely straight, and two, Dean didn't want to get attached, they'd be leaving in four months anyways.

"So when are you takin off again?" Jo asked exactly what he was thinking.

"Uh four months this time. Sammy is psyched, and Dad will be as drunk and tired as ever." Dean said without really thinking. He forgot Cas didn't know anything about the monster world.

"What does he do for work?" Cas asked him.

"Uh, well..." Dean hesitated and Jo swooped in for the rescue.

"He does what my Dad did before he died." Jo said and Cas nodded. That was it. Conversation over.

Dean smiled at the two of them.

"What?" Jo asked.

"My dad did do something pretty awesome last year though."

"What?" Cas asked this time.

"He gave me the Impala. He bought a new truck and gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. Sammy's waitin' over there by it." Dean said pointing.

Jo shrieked. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO FUCKING LUCKY I AM SO JEALOUS." she sprinted towards the car and then Sam realized who it was and started running towards her. Jo picked him up and hugged him tightly.

Dean and Cas smiled at them from a distance.

"What's an 'Impala'?" Cas asked as they walked to the car.

Dean gasped and looked as though someone had just stabbed him through the heart, "Cas _that_ is the Impala. It's my beautiful, sleek, black, 1967 Chevy Impala and it's amazing."

"Oh." the boy replied as they got closer to Sam and Jo.

"What do you mean _oh_?" Dean asked almost exasperated, "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?"

"Um, what am I supposed to say?"

"It's fine Cas, Dean is a little temperamental about his baby." Jo said laughing.

"Hey, leave my baby alone." Dean pouted, "And only I can call her baby, right baby?" Dean said running his hand over the hood like it was a cat.

Sam rolled his eyes and then smiled at Cas, "Hi I'm Sam, Dean's younger brother."

Cas looked at the smaller boy. He was at Cas' shoulder, and Cas was five foot nine. His hair was brown and floppy and his smile could brighten the cloudiest day. He was like a puppy.

"Hello Sam, I'm Castiel Novak, Jo's best friend." Cas said smiling back.

"Castiel like the angel of Thursdays?" Sam asked.

Cas stiffened. Not many people knew he was named after an angel, that's usually what he told them, he couldn't really say he was named after his father.

"Um yeah, nobody every knows that." Cas said curiously.

"I read a lot." Sam said with a shrug.

Dean just stared at him. That's what he was like, Dean thought, an angel. He's like an angel. Now it was the only thing Dean could see, how celestial and beautiful this boy was. Man he was screwed.

**Soooo that's the first chapter! Review please? Also if you want me to write a one shot or anything just put a comment on my PSA thing that I just put up. It's in my stories. One Love. **

**Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for the great feed back! hope ypu enjoy :D**

**February**

Cas woke up fifteen minutes after his alarm went off. He groaned loudly and trudged out of bed. He was early for school, he always arrived just before the bell rang because he loved to sleep and getting up early was not his forte.

Stretching the muscles in his torso he turned to look at his bare back in the mirror. From the tops of his shoulder blades to the small of his back were what looked like angel wings tattooed on his skin. They were dark blue and emerald green and black, and they were beautiful. But they weren't tattoos.

Because Castiel is half human he was born with wings that look like tattoos but then he could lift them from his skin and they would come to life. They were longer than his arm span and wider than his shoulder width. Gabriel told him when he got older they would so big and great that he would feel like a real angel too.

But he wasn't, not entirely. He had human emotions, and he could bleed and he could cry. He aged like an average human, and he couldn't heal his own wounds, nor could he heal anyone else's. But he could fly, and he did have the intense strength of an angel and he could telleport which was like high speed flying.

He was definitely not ordinary.

He was still shirtless and wearing some baggy sweat pants while he ate breakfast at the island in his and his mom's small kitchen. His mother came down the stairs and smiled at him.

"Hey kid." she said, "How are your wings?" she asked massaging his back for a moment.

"I stretched them out in my room for a few minutes." Cas told her, "They're fine. They don't really get sore or cramped when I keep them like this thankfully."

"Your father was worried about you and your wings when you were small." she told him.

He never knew that. He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well, when you were a baby they were white, and as you got older they got darker and darker. By the time you were five you had black wings. Angel aren't supposed to have black wings honey. Every angel has white wings with different hues and colors mixed in. But yours are black." she explained.

"Is that bad?"

"No, oh gosh of course not. Once your father was convinced you were okay, he admired them all the time. According to him, you have one of the most beautiful set of wings in heaven."

Cas huffed, "I'm sure he's just biased."

"If that's what you want to believe." she said with a shrug and then there was a loud knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" his mother said, her voice was dripping with sarcasm. It was most likely Jo.

Cas and his mom lived a few yards down from Jo. Not a lot of people lived near the woods in Kansas like the Harvelles and the Novaks, so it was pretty quiet. Jo was his only neighbor.

Amelia Novak opened the door and to her surprise there were three teenagers standing on her porch instead of one.

"Hello Jo, and company." she said smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Hi Mrs. Novak, these are my friends Sam and Dean Winchester, I'm sure you've heard my mom talk about them. They're family." Jo explained quickly.

"I have, and for the millionth time Jo, call me Amelia."

"Sorry,...Amelia. Is Cas awake?"

"Yup, he's in the kitchen eating breakfast. Tell him I went to shower okay?" Amelia asked and Jo nodded and then she walked up the stairs.

Jo walked into the house like she owned the place but Sam and Dean remained on the porch, standing there like awkward lumps.

Jo turned and looked at them, "Are you guys just gonna stand there or come inside?"

Cas was sitting on a stool at the island eating cereal. He was so focused on eating all of the green fruit loops that he didn't realize his mom had let someone in.

"Hey Cas." Jo said rubbing his head and he jumped.

"Holy shit, Jo you scared me."

"Sorry," she said shrugging, "But uh, shouldn't you get dressed? We need to be at school in fifteen minutes or we'll be late."

"Fuck, really?" Cas said standing and dropping his dishes in the sink, "I'll be ready in a sec, shit we have to walk? God damn."

"Uh Cas?" Jo said, "We don't have to walk today..."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm driving you." Dean said walking into the kitchen and leaning on the counter. Sam followed close behind them.

"Seriously? Wow that's a relief." Cas said letting out a breath. Then all of a sudden, he was terribly and embarrassingly aware that he was shirtless. His cheeks turned a light pink and he turned around to put the milk away so Dean wouldn't see him blush.

"Whoaa." Sam said as he did so.

"Damn Cas, nice tatt." Dean said, clearly in a awe a little bit.

"Oh uh thanks. I got it last year with my mom. She got a sigil on the back of her neck." Cas explained and was blushing even more.

"I think I'm the only one in this house that doesn't have a tattoo." Jo said pouting.

"Wait," Cas said looking at Sam and Dean, "You guys have tattoos? Isn't Sam a little...young?"

"It's a family thing." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

Dean pulled his t-shirt up so his entire torso was exposed and pointed at a tattoo that was on his chest. It looked like a satanic ritual symbol or some shit. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled his collar down so you could see his.

Cas, although his mind dwelt on the tattoo for a moment, was much to focused on trying to look away from Dean's torso. He was ripped, totally jacked for someone his age. His v-line was impeccable and his skin was golden and you could just make out the hints of freckles everywhere. He had three ragged white scars on his left hip that looked like claw marks but Cas decided not to ask. He didn't wanna pry.

"It's not satanic shit, I promise." Dean said smiling sheepishly.

"It's a symbol of protection." Sam explained, shoving Dean's shirt down for him, "It's an anti-possession symbol."

"It's about time for Jo to get one." Dean said nudging her.

"Tell that to my mom." Jo said rolling her eyes and then looked at the clock above the stove.

"Shit-fucking-bastard, Cas go get dressed!"

-x-

After Dean and Sam were ready they drove the extremely short distance past the woods to get to Jo's house that was above the Roadhouse. Dean rolled down the window of his car and yelled out the window.

"LET'S GO HARVELLE, SCHOOL AWAITS THERE'S NO TIME FOR PRIMPING."

Jo walked out of the front door and glared at Dean as she sat in the back seat.

"I do _not_ primp Dean Winchester, and don't you forget it."

"Sorry princess, you just took longer than expected. I could only assume."

"Assume my ass. And call me princess one more fucking time and I'll rip your bastard-ass tongue form your prissy fucking mouth."

"Okay, okaaayyy." Dean held up his hands in defense. He'd forgotten how refreshing Jo's wonderful vocabulary is.

Dean started turning around then Jo hit the back of his head.

"What?" Dean and Sam asked together.

"We gotta pick up Cas, dip shit."

"Oh okay, so um, where does he live?" Dean asked glaring at her a little.

"Next to me. A little ways down the road. You can see his house from here." Jo said pointing.

Dean drove forward and stopped at a tiny log cabin. Jo was out of the car before he put it in park. Dean got out and followed her with Sam. Jo knocked obnoxiously loud and a few minutes later a small blonde woman answered the door.

She had blue eyes and dirty blonder hair that was long and very curly. She had tan skin and was ridiculously thin.

"Hello Jo, and company." she said smiling warmly.

"Hi Mrs. Novak." Jo said.

So this was Cas' mom. They looked nothing a like, the only way you could tell they were related was that Cas' stature was similar, he was thin like her, but only had a little more muscle. And her smile, her smile was warm like Cas'. Cas and her both had blue eyes but hers were dull compared to Cas' eyes.

Something about Cas' eyes were different, they were so bright and glowing.

When Jo lead Dean and Sam inside Dean found that he liked the Novak home. It was quaint and small but cozy and so comfortable. It felt like home even if it wasn't your home.

Dean froze as they made there way to the kitchen because Cas was sitting there eating cereal in sweatpants without a shirt.

God he's beautiful, Dean thought.

Cas' hair was a complete mess and his skin only had a slight tan and his eyes were droopy with sleep and he just looked so fucking good.

Then Cas turned around and Dean saw his tattoo.

Dean loved tattoos.

Dean was screwed because he didn't want to be with Cas because he didn't want to just leave, but _he wanted to be with Cas_ at the same time.

The angel wings on Cas' back were so beautiful. They were black with dark blue and emerald green mixed in and Dean could have sworn he saw the left wing's feathers move. It had to have been the muscles in Cas' back making it move, because tattoos don't _move_.

Then because it just _was not fair_ that Cas could just stand there shirtless and make Dean all flustered, Dean took the chance to show off his own and lifted up his own shirt to show Cas his own anti-possession tattoo.

It was pretty satisfying to see Cas fall apart a little. His cheeks flushed, his pupils dilate as they traveled up and down Dean's torso. Dean knew he was hot, aside from the ugly scars he'd gotten from a Wendigo when he was fifteen, but he only used it when he felt like it, which wasn't often to be honest. But this was more than worth it.

Then Jo, like the polite lady that she is, swears like a truck driver and makes Cas go get dressed.

"I think Cas was dressed just fine honestly." Dean said with a shrug and a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes and Jo glared at him, "No." she said.

"No what?"

"No you cannot make him on of your high school conquests that Sam complains about all the time. He's my best friend and you're going to end up visiting and seeing him again. I will not have my brother and my best friend awkwardly walking around each other because you couldn't keep it in your pants, Dean. I don't want him hurt."

"What? Jo, I haven't actually slept with a girl since the beginning of last year. And she took my virginity. I'm not a player or whatever the fuck you think I am. I just have make-out sessions and Sammy walks in on them and obviously assumes the worst." Dean growled, "Jo I would never hurt him. I'm not like that, and I really like him okay?"

Jo looked surprised and then a little guilty, "Oh, Dean I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...said that. I just really care about him."

"It's fine Jo, really." Dean said pulling her into a one armed hug.

"At least you don't have to ask her if he's straight or not anymore." Sam said with a shrug, "Obviously she wouldn't be upset if he was."

"Sammy god dammit." Dean said blushing and punched his brother in the arm.

"You were gonna ask me about Cas?" Jo asked grinning and raising her eyebrows.

"I was thinking about it." Dean said with a shrug, "But I don't wanna, I just,...I don't wanna get too attached okay? We're leaving again with Dad in four months, and I don't wanna miss him." Dean confessed and Sam smiled at his brother.

It was unlike Dean to share his feelings but he felt like Jo and Sammy ought to know.

Sam put his hand on Dean's arm, "I think you're gonna end up missing him if you stay friends or not Dean."

"Yeah whatever." Dean huffed and then before they could continue their conversation Cas came down the stairs and announced that he was ready to leave. He was wearing a pair of loose black skinny jeans that had a giant hole in the knee and a small hole by the pocket of the opposite leg. His t-shirt was light blue and said "Spock is my spirit animal" in lowercase black letters across the chest.

Dean may or may not have fallen in loe in that instant because Cas liked Star Trek and that was so hard to find now a days.

"Awesome shirt Cas, but I've always been more of a Captain Kirk guy myself." Dean said with a wink.

"Spock rocks, don't rain on my parade." Cas said pulling on a dark blue hoodie that said Maine on it in white letters, then his tan trench coat, and then slung his back pack over his shoulder before heading outside.

It wasn't cold like it was in New England during February in Kansas, but it was still cold enough, Dean pulled his leather jacket closer around himself.

"SHOTGUNNNNN" Cas yelped as he jumped over his steps and jogged to Dean's car.

Dean laughed loudly and Sam and Jo pouted as they got into the back seat of the Impala. When Cas got in the front seat Jo leaned forward and said, "Whatever you do, do _not_ put your feet up on the dashboard."

"Why?" Cas asked.

"Because I'll break your ankles." Dean said looking at all of them seriously.

He could tell Cas was trying very hard not to smile as he said, "Understood."

Then, as they were driving out of the woodsy part of Kansas Cas leaned forward and started digging around in Dean's glove compartment. He pulled out a cassette tape and popped it into the stereo, and not a moment later Aerosmith rang through the car and Dean smiled widely at Cas.

"You've got some good taste in music, Cas."

"Another reason for you to like me, I guess." Cas said winking and Dean threw his head back and laughed, trying to hide his blush.

Sam groaned loudly.

"Shut up Sammy, you know the rule." Dean said looking at his brother in the rear view mirror.

"But it's a stupid rule, Dean!" Sam whined.

"What's the rule?" Cas asked.

"Driver picks the music and shot gun shuts his cake hole." Jo and Sam recited at the same time.

"But in this case, it's the backseat." Dean said with a grin.

"Yeah and Cas is shotgun so technically you broke the rule." Jo pointed out.

"Yeah well the rule is invalid when I like the person shotgun _and_ the music they picked out." Dean said with a smirk.

"That's bullshit." Sam said with a glare.

"Someone's playing favorites." Jo hissed.

"Got that right." Dean said winking at Cas as he pulled into the school parking lot.

When Dean exited the impala Cas turned around and grinned at Sam and Jo, "I'm his favorite."

-x-

Dean didn't have a lot of classes with Jo and Cas. They shared Latin class, and English. Dean had math with Jo and that was it. He had history, and auto-shop by himself.

It was the end of the day and when Dean got out of auto-shop he went and looked for Jo and Cas. When he got to his locker he saw Cas was at his a few lockers down. He got his things and then walked over to Cas. Dean rested his hand on the lockers and leaned on his outstretched arm, then leaned down and grinned at Cas.

"Hiya Cas."

Cas looked up from his open back pack and smiled when he saw it was Dean. The handsome Winchester was covered in car grease, he even had a smudge on his jaw next to his bottom lip. Cas was falling for him much faster than he wanted to, and he wasn't sure he even wanted to. He only had four months with him to begin with. He couldn't help it though.

"Hello Dean, just got out of auto-shop I see?"

"Oh could you tell?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow and then looked down at his clothes, "I like to think I pull off the rugged manly look."

"You pull it off exquisite." Cas said turning and smiling up at him, "Buuutt, you do have some grease on your face."

"I do?" Dean asked and started rubbing his face everywhere and Cas giggled.

"Here, let me." Cas reached up and rubbed his thumb on the grease smudge that was on Dean's amazingly sculpted jaw.

Dean stood still with a small smile on his face as looked down at Cas. He liked the feeling of Cas' hand on his skin. Dean gulped loudly and blushed as he shuffled his feet when Cas licked his thumb to try and get the grease off better.

"There, all gone." Cas' hand dropped so that it was resting on Dean's chest. Their faces were closer now that Cas was looking up at Dean and Dean never stopped looking down.

"Thanks Cas, new there was a reason I liked you."

"I'm sure there's more than one reason." Cas said tilting his head and grinning more.

"Well, sure, you're not just a pretty face." Dean said, he lifted the corner of his mouth in half a smile and then right as they were getting closer Jo came out of nowhere.

"Hate to interrupt but Dean and I have a project to do for math and we all have a Latin test tomorrow, so we should study." she said sliding between them and putting her arms around both boy's waists.

"Jo we don't really need to study for the Latin test, you know that." Dean said.

"Dean, my mother will try her damnedest to put every trick and curve-ball into that test and if you don't study _she will find out_."

"Well okay, wanna head back to my place? Bobby doesn't care." Dean suggested as they all walked towards Sam who was already waiting by the impala.

"Yeah okay." Jo said.

"Wait who's Bobby?" Cas asked, "Bobby like Bobby from your mom's bar?"

"Yeah," Jo said with a shrug, "He's Dean and Sam's Uncle."

"He is?"

"Not by blood." Sam told him when they greeted him.

"Yeah but just as Bobby says," Dean started.

"Family don't end in blood." Jo, Sam and Dean all said at once.

-x-

When they got to Bobby's he wasn't home from work, his job at the mechanic a few streets over.

"Who's sleeping on the couch?" Jo asked.

"I am," Dean said with a shrug, "I fit better on the futon when it's pulled out and the bed in Sammy and I's room is too small for the both of us now."

Dean moved some of his dirty clothes and his pillow off of the couch so Jo and Cas could sit and sat between them after dumping his stuff on the floor and Sam sat in the chair.

"So what's first? I would say snacks but Bobby hasn't given me the grocery money so all be have is bread, cheese, beer and well, more beer." Dean explained.

"That's fine, I think we should finish our project first Dean and then after that, and after Cas is done with his homework we can study for our latin test." Jo suggested.

Dean and Cas agreed.

"Wait, why do you need to study for your latin test? We're all fluent." Sam asked.

"Apparently Ellen writes up a mean test." Dean told Sam.

"She does, I'm top in her class and the last test we took I got a B. I don't get B's." Cas told them. He couldn't help but wonder how Sam was already fluent in Latin, he was so young. First with Jo and Sam and Dean all knowing Latin, and Dean saying Jo was ready for her tattoo, and Dean's father being gone months at a time doing the same job Jo's father died doing? Cas thought it was a little weird, but hey, his family situation was a little weird too.

"He's not lying Dean," Jo said laughing, "Cas never got B's. It was his first high school B ever."

"Wow, impressive." Dean said grinning, "Looks like you're not alone in the genius department Sammy."

"Just because I skipped a grade doesn't mean you have to make fun of my for being smart. You're just jealous because now you and Cas aren't on the same intellectual level." Sam told him as he gave Dean one of his signature bitch faces.

"Yeah okay Sammy." Dean said rolling his eyes.

Jo and Dean spread out on the floor so they could finish their math project and Cas finished all of his homework in a speedy and efficient amount of time. When Dean and Jo finished their project Dean stood to stretch and totally didn't notice Cas checking him out without any qualms of Dean seeing or not.

It's like the kid knew that Dean liked him and wasn't at all trying to be subtle with his own feelings.

Then Bobby walked in.

"Why are y'all invadin my house?" he asked tossing his coat on the chair Sam was sitting in.

"We're doing homework." Dean said.

Bobby laughed, "Jo might be, and Sam definitely is, but you doin homework? That is something I would love to see."

Dean pouted and Cas laughed at him.

"Bobby you remember Cas, right?" Jo asked.

"Sure, you're the Novak kid named after the angel." Bobby said, "Jo's best friend. I bet he does his homework Dean."

Jo and Cas and Sam all laughed.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Singer." Cas said politely.

"Don't be an idjit, call me Bobby."

"Okay, Bobby." Cas said with shrug.

"You goin in the kitchen Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yeah what's it to yah?"

"Get me a beer?"

"Yeah yeah." Bobby waved a hand at Dean and came back in a few minutes later and handed Dean the beer bottle.

Dean opened the beer on the coffee table and took a swig. Cas was staring at him.

"What's the matter Cas? Never seen a beer before?" Dean asked.

"No, it's just I've never seen an adult hand a minor a beer like it was a normal thing before." Cas said confused.

Bobby shrugged and went up to his office/library place.

"Dean can drink every guy at my mom's bar under the table. He holds his liquor like a giant." Jo said laughing.

"Oh, well, for some reason I think that's hot so you're welcome." Cas said grinning at Dean.

Dean grinned back and replied, "Puto te tam param pudici." which meant _well i think youre sexy_ in latin.

"Lorem censebis esse me?" Cas replied, which meant _you think i'm sexy?_

"Ego faciam. non oblitus es." Dean said holding Cas' chin in his hand for only a second before sitting back against the couch. He said, _I do. and don't you forget it. _

"Duo, execrabile erit vobis" Sam grumbled and went to his room. He said, _the two of your are disgusting. _

"Sammy's just got a stick up his ass!" Dean shouted to his little brother.

"Shut up jerk!" Sam shouted back.

"Never bitch!"

"Will you two idjits shut up?" Bobby asked coming down the stairs, "I'm goin to the Roadhouse. Remember what I said about having people over?"

"Yeah Bobby. Don't go in your study and don't go in the basement. I got it." Dean said opening another beer.

"Good. Don't drink too many of those. I want them to last the week." Bobby said and walked out grumbling about how Dean got his liquor tolerance from his dumb ass father.

"Why can't we go in his study or the basement?" Cas asked.

"Because Bobby is the paranoid bastard extraordinaire." Dean answred.

They hung out in the living room and ordered a pizza after they studied for the latin test and then Cas had to go home. His mom picked him up. Jo was sleeping over and Dean and Jo got the futon ready.

Dean said on his side and looked at his sister and best friend.

"Hey Jo?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Does Cas know about,...about us? About monsters and hunters?"

Jo shook her head. "No, and I don't want him too. Not unless we have to tell him because he's in danger."

"Yeah okay, I just wish I could tell him, it would make things easier." Dean laid down on his back and Jo did the same. He held her hand in an obviously non-romantic way, for comfort.

"You really like him huh?"

"Yeah, I've never felt this way about anyone Jo. And I can't tell my dad because,...I don't think he would understand. I just, i'm sick of moving. I just wanna stay here with you and Sammy and Ellen and Bobby...and Cas."

"Why don't you just ask your dad?" Jo asked, "Ellen and Bobby would both willingly become your legal guardians. Then I'd have my brothers here all the time."

"I wish it was that easy." Dean whispered.

They fell asleep curled in on each other and Dean dreamed of Cas with real angel wings.

**Sooooo that's the next chapter! I have been using google translate for the latin so if for some reason it's wrong pls don't yell at me. Read and Review? Check out my other stories too please! One Love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
